Preview
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: I need some help. I can't decide which story to post next. Please R&R to help!
1. Previews

**A/N: **Alright everybody I need your help. I can't decide what story to post. I wrote the title of the story, the rating, the characters (if there are main ones), the summary then a preview directly from the first chapter, and a short AN . In your reviews I would like you to choose two of the stories that you liked the best. The stories are called Our Lives Just Got Complicated (OLJGC), Blast To The Past (BTTP), Freedom Brothers (FB), Paupers Vs. Millionaires (PVM), and one of my favorites Never Say Never (NSN). If you have any questions or would like to see more of the first chapter, or even the whole first chapter before you make a decison tell me in your reviews. Also if you see any errors I missed or care to critize me feel free to in your reviews. The story won't be published for a while, but I wanted to give you some time to vote. So VOTE!

* * *

Title: Our Lives Just Got Complicated

Rating: T

Characters:

Summary: The chipettes and chipmunks are keeping secrets from each other, secrets that will change each others lives. When they must confess their secrets, will their lives changed for better or for worse?

Preview:

Brittney walked into her favorite coffee shop.

Thoughts were crammed into her mind as she waited in the short line.

"Next" The cashier said, but Brittney was thinking too hard to hear her.

"Next" She called again; still Brittney didn't hear her.

"Brittney!" The cashier finally called.

Brittney snapped out of her thoughts to see the line was clear and her friend Rachel was in uniform at the counter.

She lumbered over to the counter and sighed. "Hey Rach, what's new?"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "What did Alvin do this time? Did he cheat on you? I'm going to kill him!"

Brittney was amused and angry her friend's reaction at the same time. Of course when she was upset people thought it was Alvin's fault. "Alvin did nothing; well it's both of our faults. He didn't cheat I can tell you that much."

Rachel nodded. "Did you have a fight? Because you can't blame yourself if Alvin got on your nerves again."

"No for the last time Alvin did nothing!" She shouted out.

Rachel waited for Brittney to calm down before she asked her what she wanted. "Would you like to order the usual?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Brittney said after she took a deep breath.

"Alright then one strawberry muffin and a mocha latte coming up" Rachel said as she was about to prepare Brittney's order.

"Wait can I have a milk instead? Actually warm milk?" Brittney asked her friend.

"Warm milk, alright who are you and what have you done with Brittney Miller?" Rachel asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Miss Miller said we can't have much caffeine anymore." Brittney lied.

Rachel nodded not believing what her friend was telling her. "Alright, but I'm only doing this because you're my friend."

Rachel began to prepare Brittney's order and Brittney began to get deep into thought.

"Brittney" Rachel smacked her hand on the counter loud enough for Brittney to wake up from her day dream.

"Sorry Rach, how much do I owe you?" Brittney asked as she pulled out her purse.

"None, we've all had bad breakups. Don't worry, you will find someone better than that dumb, reckless, heartthrob, Alvin Seville." Rachel told her.

Brittney glared at her. "Thanks, I'll see you around."

She grabbed her food and sat down at a table in the back.

She couldn't touch her food, she felt to sick.

She rested her hand on her stomach, rested her head on her other hand, and began daydreaming again.

**A/N: **The preview was taken out of the middle of the story and I'm sure a few of you could tell what's going on. I hate making Alvin look like the bad guy, but who am I kidding it's so much fun!

* * *

Title: Blast To The Past

Rating: Kt

Characters:

Summary: The Seville and Miller's lives are very boring until 6 chipmunks come from nowhere claiming to be from the future. Will they make friends or become foes?

Preview:

"When will something interesting happen?" Alvin asked.

"Like what a flying saucer coming out of sky. Look I see one now" Brittney said sarcastically pointing to a spot in thin air.

Right where she was pointing a green and yellow vortex appeared.

The six chipmunks stared in shock as yelling and shouting was heard from the vortex.

Then six chipmunks fell out of the sky and landed everywhere.

"Get off of me Jason!" A chipette in pink yelled at a bespectacled munk who landed on top of her.

Jason quickly got off and the chipette got to her feet.

A chipette in purple was on her knees moving her hands across the floor trying to find something.

A chubby chipmunk handed her a pair of glasses. "Here you go Christy"

Christy put them on. "Thanks Elliot"

A chipette in a green shirt and red skirt got to her feet an picked up a red cap off the floor. "Here's your cap AJ" She handed it to a chipmunk in a red sweater with a yellow AJ on it.

"Thanks Tellie" AJ said as he put on the cap.

Tellie's hands flew up to her pigtails. They were now lopsided and the ribbons were falling out. "My piggy tails! Mommy worked really hard on these."

"I'll fix them Tellie" AJ said as he began to try to fix her pigtails.

The chipette in pink turned on Jason. "This is your entire fault Sci Boy"

"How is this my fault Abigail?" Jason hissed.

"You just had to do an experiment" Abigail told him.

"I believe it was you who got it working" Jason shot back.

The two continued to argue throwing in hand gestures.

Christy noticed that Elliot had taken a few steps back away from the fighting.

"Guys cut it out. You're scaring Elliot!" Christy exclaimed.

"That's not what's scaring me Christy" Elliot said nervously.

"Then what is" AJ asked as he finished fixing Tellie's pigtails.

"They are" Elliot cried as he pointed to the chipmunks and chipettes who were staring at their unexpected visitors.

**A/N: **The actual story doesn't quite go like this, but I had to rearrange some things so it would make sense.

* * *

Title: Freedom Brothers

Rating: Kt, may change to T

Characters:

Summary: Three brothers are left on the orphanage door step by their mother so they won't be dragged into slavery. They are separated. One becomes free, one becomes a slave, and the last one becomes a master. How can they be reunited in a world where they are all different?

Preview:

The chipette came back into the house sniffling. "They took John" She declared.

"Charlotte stop moping about John and help me with your brothers." Her mother said as she wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

Charlotte sighed. "I'm not changing another diaper."

"No I need you to take them somewhere." Her mother said as she folded the parchment, put it in an envelope, and placed it in a wide basket.

Charlotte looked at her mother puzzled. She walked over to the basket and saw three chipmunk babies each wrapped up in a different color blanket. "Mother what's going on" She asked her mother nervously.

Her mother stopped and looked at her daughter trying to find the right words to say. "You know how they took John away to become a slave for the humans?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Well they are taking all of the boys to become slaves, so we have to get your brothers out of here" Her mother said as she laid a brown blanket on top of the three bundles.

"Where are you taking them?" Charlotte asked.

"You are taking them Char" Her mother said as she readjusted the blankets and the envelope to increase the comfort of her sons.

"Me, you want me to take them?" Charlotte asked as she looked at her mother in shock.

"Yes. Do you remember where the post office is?" Her mother asked looking her daughter strait in the eye.

Charlotte nodded.

"The orphanage is right next to it. Wait with your brothers until sunrise, knock on the door, then leave quickly so no one sees you." Her mother gave the instructions quickly.

"So they won't become slaves" Charlotte reminded herself.

"Good luck dear" Her mother gave her daughter a quick hug.

She turned to her sons and tried to fight back her tears. She kissed each of her sons a goodbye kiss, and murmured something to each of them.

When her mother was finished with her goodbyes Charlotte picked up the large basket containing her brothers and headed out the door.

Charlotte walked across the grass and onto a porch.

She sat the basket containing her brothers on the welcome mat and sat beside them.

She hummed a tune similar to the one her mother always sang to her, while she waited for the sun to rise.

She looked up at the horizon to see the sun peeking out.

She took a breath deep and began singing.

"My brothers I must leave you here. So my only wish for you is that you never forget your roots. Never forget that song inside of you. Never forget the kin who loves you soooooo" She held the last note for a while before she looked back down at her brothers. "Until we meet again" She wiped away a lone tear that was falling down her face.

She looked at her brother's expressions. The youngest was sleeping, the middle one looked like he was trying to figure out what was going on, and the eldest looked like he already knew what was happening and didn't want it to happen.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way. Mother wrote you a letter explaining everything. And maybe one day we'll see each other again, in a world where chipmunks are free, but for now I must go. I'll always love you and watch over you the best I can. Just like Moses's big sister. Goodbye" She said with tears streaming down her face.

She knocked on the door to the orphanage then ran behind a bush to hide.

She watched as a woman stepped outside of the house.

She looked around for who had knocked and noticed Charlotte's brothers.

Her gaze softened as she picked up the basket and took it inside the house.

Charlotte came out of her hiding place and began walking home.

She stopped for a moment and looked back at the orphanage. "Goodbye Alvin, Simon, Theodore" She whispered. "Until we meet again" She sang.

**A/N: **This story takes place in the civil war era. Instead of the African Americans being slaves, the talking chipmunks are. I was inspired by ChipmunkLovers story The Prince, The Pauper, and The Purposeless, and I had permission from her for all similarities that take place.

* * *

Title: Paupers vs. Millionaires

Rating: T

Characters:

Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes are headed for Europe without Dave for Christmas Break, but what happens when they are taken to a talking chipmunk town instead? And what happens when they are thrown into a war between the Paupers and the Millionaires?

Preview:

"I still can't believe that Dave would let us go on vacation by ourselves!" Alvin exclaimed as he walked in the airport with his brothers and the chipettes all carrying their luggage.

"I don't know I'm scared" Theodore said as he hugged his teddy bear closer to him.

"It'll be alright Teddy, just think soon we'll be eating European food" Eleanor told him with a huge smile.

"I can't wait for some European shopping!" Brittney exclaimed.

Alvin looked at Brittney and gave her a small smile. "Is shopping the only thing you think about?" He teased.

"Sometimes" Brittney said smiling back at him.

"Can you believe we'll be seeing some of the greatest museums in the world, Jeanette?" Simon asked his counterpart.

"I know it's so exciting" Jeanette responded.

"Si you have the tickets right?" Alvin asked his bespectacled brother.

"Yeah" Simon pulled out six plane tickets that Dave had given him.

Alvin was about to respond when a voice came over the intercom. "Last boarding call for flight 872 to London, England"

"We got to get moving" Simon yelled and the six chipmunks grabbed their luggage ran to the front desk.

Eleanor looked up at the lady on duty. "Excuse can you tell us where the gate is for flight…."

"Third gate to your right" The lady answered before Eleanor could finish.

"Thanks, I guess" Simon said awkwardly, trying to figure out how she knew what flight they were on.

"Don't worry I see your type all the time. Now you six better scamper along to your flight, it's due to leave in 80 seconds" She said with a smile as she checked her watch.

"Great!" Brittney cried as they quickly collected their luggage and headed towards the gate.

Simon ran in front of everyone and bumped into the lady collecting the tickets.

The lady dropped all of the tickets at the same time that Simon dropped his.

The rest of the chipmunks and chipettes caught up to him. "Look what you did Simon" Alvin said.

"He didn't do anything guys" Jeanette told them.

The lady looked at the six. "You're tickets are in there, aren't they?" She asked with a sigh as she pointed to the pile of tickets.

The chipmunks and chipettes nodded.

She observed them for a moment. "Well you do look like the passengers already on board" She said half to herself as she thought.

The chipmunks and chipettes all exchanged glances with their counterparts as they wondered what she meant.

The lady didn't notice their looks. "Go on ahead" She finally said.

"Thank you" They all yelled as they ran in the gate.

The lady walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. "Hey Earl it's me Candy. I just sent six chipmunks to the plane, they're ran a bit late. Besides that, flight 496 to Oaks Grove, Woodland Forest is ready for takeoff."

**A/N:** They're on the wrong plane! I know it has been used before and the title dosen't make since now but it happens once they land in Oaks Grove.

* * *

Title: Never Say Never

Rating: T

Characters: Alvin S. and Brittney M.

Summary: Alvin and Brittney have another fight, but when he gets to an accident 6 years later can he make everything alright?

Preview:

_Alvin ran out of the jewelry store as fast as he could, bumping into a girl as he did so._

"_Hey Alvie, what's the rush? She asked flirtatiously._

_Alvin looked at the girl and noticed it was Alicia from the cheerleading squad Brittney is on. "Hey Alicia, I can't talk right now I have to meet Brittney at the gazebo, and I'm already late." _

_Alvin tried to get past her but she blocked him."Don't be that way Alvie, you know you want me" She leaned against his chest._

_Alvin pushed her off. "I love Brittney Natalie Miller and I always will!" He declared._

_Alicia put her hands on her hips. "What does she have that I don't?" She asked pursing her lips._

_Alvin smiled at he thought about his long time girlfriend, and hopefully soon to be more. "She's beautiful, caring, sweet, smart, funny, a fashion diva, and she can land her double back flip" He said smirking as he referred to the last cheerleading competition when Brittney landed her flip and Alicia didn't._

_Anger boiled inside of Alicia, but she didn't let it show. She twirled a lock of hair in between two of her fingers. "I can do anything better than that rat Whitney" _

_Alvin glared at her. "No one can do anything better than Brittney" He put emphasis on her name. _

_He tried to shove past her again but this time she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss._

_It only lasted a couple of moments before Alvin pushed her off. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "What's your problem?"_

_He didn't wait for an answer he was late enough already. _

_He shoved her aside finally and began running toward Brittney's and his meeting place. _

_He ran until a gazebo came into a view._

_He slowed down and dug his hand in his pocket making sure a box was still in its place._

_He walked up to the gazebo and lingered at the entrance to look at his beautiful girlfriend._

_She was wearing her long auburn hair down, and was wearing a hot pink dress that went down to her knees, with silver high heels._

_He walked slowly up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry I'm late" He whispered into her ear._

"_I know you were busy" She muttered not looking Alvin in the eye._

_He let go. "Are you alright Britt?" He asked._

_She turned to face him. Her makeup was smeared from obvious tears._

"_How could you do something like that?" She asked._

"_Do what?" Alvin asked confused._

_Brittney pushed her phone in front of his face. It was a picture of Alicia kissing him._

"_Britt I didn't kiss her!" Alvin exclaimed._

"_Don't lie to me" Brittney said as she made her way out of the gazebo._

"_Brittney wait" Alvin chased after her and grabbed her wrist. _

_She faced him and growled, "Let go of me Alvin"_

_Rain began to pour out of the sky but Alvin didn't care if he got wet, he just wanted his Brittney back._

"_What can I do Brittney? What can I do Brittney to make you believe me?" He practically pleaded with the chipette._

"_You want to do me a favor Alvin, then just leave." She freed her wrist and began to walk away. _

_She paused and Alvin thought she would give him a second chance, but instead she turned around her gaze cold as she spoke. "Actually Alvin do me a favor and drop dead!"_

_She pulled her jacket around her tighter as she began running._

_Alvin began running after her. _

_He lost sight of her as he came to a road. _

_He looked around and a light was heading straight towards him. _

_The last though he remembered having, was that Brittney got her wish before he slipped into darkness._

**A/N: **I have been thinking about this story for a while and I finally figured out some things it needed. It's purpose is pure Alviany!

* * *

**A/N: **That's it. I don't think I have to remind yo what to do, so I won't. Tell me what you think!


	2. One Quick AN

Hey everybody!

The results for "Preview" and the winning story will be posted on my birthday tomorrow! So all voting will be over tonight!

I will also be updating as many stories as I can, so if you have any requests tell me now!

Oh and just so you know I received a review about the whole spelling Brittany/Brittney thing, and I think in all of my future stories I will spell it Brittany. So there is no confusion. I might change my other stories so it's Brittany, but I'm unsure.

Also I realized I had many mistakes in the first chapter and I tried to fix the major ones. Like I said it was "Are Lives Just Got Complicated" when it's "Our Lives Just Got Complicated", and some other things. But if you see any more mistakes let me know!

That's basically all I have to say so look out for the results of Preview tomorrow, and all of the other stories I will be updating!

~~~~AbigailSeville24~~~~


	3. Preview Results

**A/N: **Here is what we have all been waiting for. I decided to publish this today since it's my birthday! Oh and just so you know, **Bold= Speaking **and _Italics= Action. _Please read and review, and the winner will be posted sometime today! So please read and tell me in your reviews what you thought!

_

* * *

Five tables were in a room that had a stage and Miss AbigailSeville24 stood center stage with a microphone._

**(AbigailSeville24): Hello everyone, I'm AbigailSeville24, and welcome to the results of my little contest. **

**So this is how it's going to go. I'm will reintroduce all of our lovely contestants and show a small tidbit of the preview.**

**But before we get into all of that, I will read the list of the people who have submitted their votes. And I ask you to hold all applause till after the list has been called and I would like to apologize in advance for any mispronunciations/ misspelling of usernames.**

**Spark187, blossom 1209, Spring-Heel-Jacquelin, DiceRox09, poop, BraveTheElements, Chipette10, SimonsChipmunks, MadFCaliburn, Kukki a la mode, ChipmunksChipettes4Ever, Daddy'sGirl123, TheDCStar, Dark Angel Danielle Seville, jeanettemillerthechipette, SimonSeville19, and awesome person. Thank you all. **

_The audience clapped._

**(AbigailSeville24): So without further ado our first contestant. Blast To The Past!**

**Here representing Blast To The Past is Abigail/Abby…**

_A chipette stood up from a table where six chipmunks and chipettes were sitting. She was wearing a pink dress, white gloves, and pink high heels, with a lily in her hair. She waved her hand elegantly and smiled._

**(AbigailSeville24): AJ….**

_A chipmunk in a tux and a red cap on his head stood up and waved a paw carelessly while Abigail remained standing._

**(AbigailSeville24): Christina/Christy….**

_A chipette wearing a purple dress and purple high heels stood up. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she waved awkwardly to the crowd._

**(AbigailSeville24): Elliot…**

_A chipmunk stood up bumping into the table in the process. He was wearing tux. He waved nervously as he stood along with his friends._

**(AbigailSeville24):** **Jason….**

_Another chipmunk in a tux stood up and straitened his glasses as he smiled to the crowd._

**(AbigailSeville24): ** **And last but not least Tellie...**

_A chipette wearing a mint green dress waved excitedly to the crowd._

**(AbigailSeville24): Now here is the small tidbit. **_***Gestures to Monitor***_

The chipette in pink turned on Jason. "This is your entire fault Sci-Boy"

"How is this, my fault Abigail?" Jason hissed.

"You just had to do an experiment" Abigail told him.

"I believe it was you who got it working" Jason shot back.

The two continued to argue throwing in hand gestures.

Christy noticed that Elliot had taken a few steps back away from the fighting.

"Guys cut it out. You're scaring Elliot!" Christy exclaimed.

"That's not what's scaring me Christy" Elliot said nervously.

"Then what is" AJ asked as he finished fixing Tellie's pigtails.

"They are" Elliot cried as he pointed to the chipmunks and chipettes who were staring at their unexpected visitors.

_The audience all clapped again._

**

* * *

**

**(AbigailSeville24): So moving on. Our next contestant is Freedom Brothers. And here representing Freedom Brothers is Charlotte the Chipette.**

_A chipette stood up from a table that just had an older chipette sitting with her._

_She had her golden blonde locks in a bun and some maid clothes._

_She waved to the crowd as she smiled sweetly._

**(AbigailSeville24): And Charlotte's mom...**

_The older chipette stood up and waved. _

_She was wearing clothes similar to her daughter's and her light brown hair was in a bun._

**(AbigailSeville24): Now the preview of the preview *gestures to monitor***

"My brothers I must leave you here. So my only wish for you is that you never forget your roots. Never forget that song inside of you. Never forget the kin who loves you soooooo" She held the last note for a while before she looked back down at her brothers. "Until we meet again" She wiped away a lone tear that was falling down her face.

She looked at her brother's expressions. The youngest was sleeping, the middle one looked like he was trying to figure out what was going on, and the eldest looked like he already knew what was happening and didn't want it to happen.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way. Mother wrote you a letter explaining everything. And maybe one day we'll see each other again, in a world where chipmunks are free, but for now I must go. I'll always love you and watch over you the best I can. Just like Moses's big sister. Goodbye" She said with tears streaming down her face.

She knocked on the door to the orphanage then ran behind a bush to hide.

She watched as a woman stepped outside of the house.

She looked around for who had knocked and noticed Charlotte's brothers.

Her gaze softened as she picked up the basket and took it inside the house.

Charlotte came out of her hiding place and began walking home.

She stopped for a moment and looked back at the orphanage. "Goodbye Alvin, Simon, Theodore" She whispered. "Until we meet again" She sang.

**

* * *

(AbigailSeville24): Our next contestant is Never Say Never. Here representing NSN is Alvin Seville….**

_A chipmunk that looked just like AJ except he was older stood up from a table. He smiled and waved to everyone._

**(AbigailSeville24): And Brittany Miller…..**

_The chipette that was sitting next to Alvin stood up and waved. She was wearing a pink sparkly dress with high heels._

**(AbigailSeville24): And another preview from the story "Preview" *Gestures to monitor***

_He walked slowly up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry I'm late" He whispered into her ear._

"_I know you were busy" She muttered not looking Alvin in the eye._

_He let go. "Are you alright Britt?" He asked._

_She turned to face him. Her makeup was smeared from obvious tears._

"_How could you do something like that?" She asked._

"_Do what?" Alvin asked confused._

_Brittany pushed her phone in front of his face. It was a picture of Alicia kissing him._

"_Britt I didn't kiss her!" Alvin exclaimed._

"_Don't lie to me" Brittany said as she made her way out of the gazebo._

"_Brittany wait" Alvin chased after her and grabbed her wrist. _

_She faced him and growled, "Let go of me Alvin"_

_Rain began to pour out of the sky but Alvin didn't care if he got wet, he just wanted his Brittany back._

"_What can I do Brittney? What can I do Brittany to make you believe me?" He practically pleaded with the chipette._

"_You want to do me a favor Alvin, and then just leave." She freed her wrist and began to walk away. _

_She paused and Alvin thought she would give him a second chance, but instead she turned around her gaze cold as she spoke. "Actually Alvin do me a favor and drop dead!"_

_She pulled her jacket around her tighter as she began running._

_Alvin began running after her. _

_He lost sight of her as he came to a road. _

_He looked around and a light was heading straight towards him. _

_The last though he remembered having, was that Brittany got her wish before he slipped into darkness._

_The audience all clapped for the story._

**

* * *

(AbigailSeville24): Now our next-to-last contestant is Our Lives Just Got Complicated**

**And here representing OLJGC is Rachel the Coffee Shop Girl…..**

_A girl stood up from a table where she was sitting all alone. She was wearing an emerald green dress and her black hair was in an elegant bun._

**(AbigailSeville24): It's nice to see you Rachel, thank you for coming at last minute.**

**Now let's see the preview for OLJGT! *Pumps fist I air before she gestures to the monitor***

Brittany walked into her favorite coffee shop.

Thoughts were crammed into her mind as she waited in the short line.

"Next" The cashier said, but Brittany was thinking too hard to hear her.

"Next" She called again; still Brittany didn't hear her.

"Brittany!" The cashier finally called.

Brittany snapped out of her thoughts to see the line was clear and her friend Rachel was in uniform at the counter.

She lumbered over to the counter and sighed. "Hey Rach, what's new?"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "What did Alvin do this time? Did he cheat on you? I'm going to kill him!"

Brittany was amused and angry her friend's reaction at the same time. Of course when she was upset people thought it was Alvin's fault. "Alvin did nothing; well it's both of our faults. He didn't cheat I can tell you that much."

Rachel nodded. "Did you have a fight? Because you can't blame yourself if Alvin got on your nerves again."

"No for the last time Alvin did nothing!" She shouted out.

Rachel waited for Brittany to calm down before she asked her what she wanted. "Would you like to order the usual?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Brittany said after she took a deep breath.

"Alright then one strawberry muffin and a mocha latte coming up" Rachel said as she was about to prepare Brittney's order.

"Wait, can I have milk instead? Actually warm milk?" Brittany asked her friend.

"Warm milk, alright who are you and what have you done with Brittany Miller?" Rachel asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Miss Miller said we can't have much caffeine anymore." Brittany lied.

Rachel nodded not believing what her friend was telling her. "Alright, but I'm only doing this because you're my friend."

Rachel began to prepare Brittany's order and Brittany began to get deep into thought.

"Brittany" Rachel smacked her hand on the counter loud enough for Brittany to wake up from her day dream.

"Sorry Rach, how much do I owe you?" Brittany asked as she pulled out her purse.

"None, we've all had bad breakups. Don't worry, you will find someone better than that dumb, reckless, heartthrob, Alvin Seville." Rachel told her.

Brittany glared at her. "Thanks, I'll see you around."

She grabbed her food and sat down at a table in the back.

She couldn't touch her food, she felt to sick.

She rested her hand on her stomach, rested her head on her other hand, and began daydreaming again.

_The audience clapped just like they did for all the other contestants._

**

* * *

(AbigailSeville24): ****Now our final story is Paupers Vs. Millionaires!**

**Here representing Paupers Vs. Millionaires is Eleanor Miller…**

_A chipette wearing a green dress and silver high heels stood up from a table where three other chipmunks were sitting._

**(AbigailSeville24): Jeanette Miller…**

_A chipette in a royal blue dress and blue pumps stood up from the table; almost tripping over her feet as she did so._

**(AbigailSeville24): Simon Seville…**

_A chipmunk in a black tux and blue bowtie stood up._

**(AbigailSeville24): And last but not least Theodore Seville…**

_The last chipmunk at the table stood up. He looked like Elliot but was older._

**(AbigailSeville24): And the last preview of the preview for today *Gestures to monitor sadly***

Simon ran in front of everyone and bumped into the lady collecting the tickets.

The lady dropped all of the tickets at the same time that Simon dropped his.

The rest of the chipmunks and chipettes caught up to him. "Look what you did Simon" Alvin said.

"He didn't do anything guys" Jeanette told them.

The lady looked at the six. "You're tickets are in there, aren't they?" She asked with a sigh as she pointed to the pile of tickets.

The chipmunks and chipettes nodded.

She observed them for a moment. "Well you do look like the passengers already on board" She said half to herself as she thought.

The chipmunks and chipettes all exchanged glances with their counterparts as they wondered what she meant.

The lady didn't notice their looks. "Go on ahead" She finally said.

"Thank you" They all yelled as they ran in the gate.

The lady walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. "Hey Earl it's me Candy. I just sent six chipmunks to the plane; they're running a bit late. Besides that, flight 496 to Oaks Grove, Woodland Forest is ready for takeoff."

_The audience all clapped for the final story._

**

* * *

(AbigailSeville24): And what we have all been waiting for the results!**

**In 4****th**** place with a total of two votes is…..**

**Paupers Vs. Millionaires!**

_The four chipmunks stood up and took a bow while the audience and other contenders clapped._

**(AbigailSeville24): In 3****rd**** place with a total of three votes is…..**

**Our Lives Just Got Complicated!**

_Rachel stood up and took an awkward curtsy while the others clapped._

**(AbigailSeville24): Now for the moment we have all been waiting for. We have a tie for 2****nd**** place, but I will just announce the 1****st**** place winner.**

**So the 1****st**** place winner is…**

_The "Blast To The Past" representatives were all holding paws and were chanting to themselves, "Blast To The Past, Blast To The Past," over and over again._

_Alvin and Brittany were squeezing each other's paws and had their eyes closed._

_Charlotte and her mother on the other hand were just sitting and waiting._

**(AbigailSeville24): NEVER SAY NEVER!**

_Alvin and Brittany jumped up and hugged each other._

**(Abby): WHAT!**

**(AbigailSeville24): If it helps Abby it was really close**

**(Abby): Then I demand a recount!**

**(AbigailSeville24): Actually it wasn't that close. They beat you and "Freedom Brothers" by six votes.**

**(Brittany): Ha ha!**

**(Alvin): Real mature Britt**

**(AbigailSeville24): Well that wraps up this little contest.**

**Thank you to all who voted and look out for Never Say Never, which will be coming to the Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfiction Archive soon!**

**Good Night, er, Day Everybody!  
**


End file.
